Kagome expresses her feelings!
by owlhead20
Summary: What happens when inuyasha goes into the forest to meet with a certin someone and what does kagome do about it? WELL READ AND FIND OUT! and when you do... tell me about it! Better story than summary i promise!


Kagome express her feelings!

**A/N: **hello! This is my second inuyasha songfic! And "I'm so excited, I just can't hide it! Sooo disclaimer: I sadly do not own InuYasha or "Girlfriend" by Avril Levine. Please leave comments, flames are accepted and sorry for any grammar mistakes and other mistakes like that. I have no spell-check, and another thing...

**Inuyasha**: uhgg! For kami's sake just go on with the story! No one gives a damn!

**Owlhead**: Kagome! inuyasha is being mean to me! :-) (Sniff)

**Kagome**: inuyasha... SIT!

**Inuyasha**: oww... why...kagome...damnit.

**Shippo**: as much as I love to Inuyasha get "sit" the readers want a story.

**Owlhead**: (rubbing back of neck) oh right. Ps final act spoilers =0

Kagomes pov

This had been one hell of a week. We just destroyed Naraku and the shikon jewel exploded. Again. And were back were we started, only difference is miroku and Sango are now married and on their honeymoon, I had adopted shippo as my son since he kind of already was but now it's official. Rin is learning to become a demon slayer with Kohaku and kirara so when

Sesshomaru comes for her she can fight demons with him. Back home Souta is starting middle school, Ayumi is dating Hojo, Eri and Yuka are studying to become the best chef and director in all of Japan history. Mama and grandfather are still the same. Inuyasha hasn't changed much ether, and I'm still not sure of his feeling for me. I know he still has feelings for Kikiyo but maybe there's a chance..." there's no chance." I said with a sad sigh. Then I notice at that moment I saw inuyasha jumping into the woods. "I wonder what he's up to". I look up noticing a few soul collectors flying in inuyasha's direction. "Or who he's going to meet". Kikiyo. That's it I'm going to confront him and tell him my feelings and find out his. I got up from the little hill I was sitting on near the village and started running towards inuyasha. 'Oh wait, he'll smell me coming before I catch up to him' I thought to myself. Then an idea come to me 'Hey this is a great chance to try out the new technique granny Kaede taught me a few days ago', it hide's your very being from the natural world. Ok. Here goes nothing. I concentrated hard on my spiritual power, which is now fully unlocked and focused my energy on shielding my body. I saw a soft pink glow around my body telling me that I succeeded in making the shield and I am now invisible in every aspect. Cool. I quickly followed inuyasha deep into the forest. "I will tell him... but I hope it's not too late."

Inuyashas pov

I was relaxing on my tree when I smelled freshly turned earth and death. Kikiyo. Just what I've been waiting for. After naraku (the bastard) was destroyed, I was going to confess my feelings for Kagome and ask her to be my mate. I just could not put it into words. I keep thinking how kikiyo will feel; waiting for me, I could not live with myself. "I'll tell kikiyo that she needs to move on with her (new) life and make it better, and then I'll confess to kagome straight afterward. Ramen". (A/n for those of you confused, think of the phrase 'piece of cake'. This is the Inuyasha go on with life) I landed in a small clearing surrounded by trees and a big light white glow surrounding a big tree in the middle in front of a small pond. Kikiyo was sitting under the tree looking at her soul collectors dancing above her giving her the souls of those who passed on. But instead if a serious female sesshomaru face, she was sitting there with a depressed face. "So... inuyasha, are you here to join me in hell or is there something else in mind?" said the miko of death without looking at me. It did not surprise me that kikiyo might know why I'm here but the way she said it stopped me in my tracks. It sounded cold and angry. I sighed. "Kikiyo, I have to talk to you..." she turned her head and raises her hand commanding me to be quiet "Inuyasha before you say anything I need you to do something for me." I stared at her getting a bad felling but I guess I can do her a small favor. I grunted in approval. "I want you to take this bag of herbs to the well and drop it inside" said the miko from beyond the grave. Kikyo gave the little bag of strange selling herbs to her soul collector which passed it to me and a thought came to me. "Sure kikyo, but what will the herbs do?" kikyo's depressed expression never changed but answered sharply "it will seal up the well of course." I was surprised then grew angry "why the hell would I seal up the well! There's no reason to, and if I did, which I defiantly won't, how will kagome get home to the rest of her family and friends." I growled. kikyo still with her unemotional expression stood up and said "inuyasha we can't let that little pathetic girl poison our world any longer..." kikiyo comes toward me and hugs me "... besides we can't let her tear our relationship apart any longer." I was about to tell her why I came here in the first place but hear someone scream "HEY!" we both turn around towards the voice, but no one's there.? "Who's out there?" I yell and pushed away from kikyo, dropping the herb bag. I walked toward the location of the voice. I didn't hear anyone come close and did not see anyone, nor smell... no wait, is that jasmine and vanilla...Kagome scent!

Nobodies pov (a/n anything in '...' is inuyasha talking to himself)

Kagome appeared out of nowhere and said again "Hey you!" inuyasha pointed to him-self, wondering who was she talking about. "what are you doing kagome?" kikyo came forward and held inuyashas hand then he notice that Kagome balled her fits and inuyasha stared into the young miko's eyes, then quickly let shacked my hand out of kikyo's death grip, but there was something different about kagome's usual kind brown puppy eyes. It was like a fire he has never seen in her. He liked it. "Ya you! I don't like your girlfriend!" inuyasha was in stone cold shock and surprised that kagome call kikyo his...his...gir...girlfriend! Okay, maybe at one point she was, but he loves Kagome now and forever. Kikyo looked upset and crossed her arms "So what! Why would you care anyway? Inuyasha is mine forever, get over it..." said the bitch from hell. But kagome stood her ground.

"No way, no way. (To inuyasha) I think you need a new one!" Inuyasha hoped she meant she could be.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend..." inuyasha felt he could just explode with happiness that kagome liked him. Kikyo on the other hand was starting too looked like a demon. Kagome did not notice kikyo's expression and started to...sing?

"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you liked me..." kagome did have doubts about it but went on anyway. (A/n anything in () is kikyo singing)

"(no way, no way) to kikyo you know it's not a secret..." 'It wasn't' inuyasha thought. Kagome put one fist on her hip and pointed at inuyasha with the other hand.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!

You're so fine I want you mine, you're delicious...

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive..." Inuyasha blushed a little but not enough to notice.

"Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?" Inuyasha did know, 'just stand by me'. Kikyo was getting really pissed off; steam was rolling off her shoulders.

"Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious...kagome punched the sky

And HELL YEAH! I'm the mother fucking princess...kagome cross her arms on her chest

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right..." giving inuyasha a wink 'How the Hell did she know I like here! The only person I ever told I liked her was Miroku... my kami! I'm going to kick his ass into the next world!' thought inuyasha who inwardly growled but blushed on the outside. Kagome notice his face and giggled a bit before continuing

"'Because she's like... (So whatever and you can do so much better)

I think we should get together now...

AND THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT!" at that moment kagome came up to inuyasha and grabbed his hand and then kikyo grabbed his free hand. It became a full scale tug of war! Inuyasha was panicking, 'I already pick kagome but I don't think I will be around long enough to tell her so' both the girls pulled with all there might and stared at each other with a death glare. Kikyo started to sing.

(In a second you'll be raped around my finger 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better)

"There's no other, so when's it goanna sink in?" a/n hi sorry this (") means they sing in unison ("SHE'S SO STUPID, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING") they kept on pulling until inuysha screamed "ENOUGH!" they let go in surprise and fell not so gracefully to the ground, inuyasha on the other hand jumped up to the nearest tree. "Okay you had your say, now don't I get a say in this?" the miko's looked at each other. Kagome nodded in agreement, but kikyo crossed her arms and pouted like a four year old. Then they looked back at the dog eared teen in the tree. "Good. Now I've already picked my mate" kagome was frozen in fear at the thought of him picking kikyo and not her even after her little "avril" moment. 'How embarrassing' thought kagome. "Thank you inuyasha. I will get the portal ready and we..." "I never said it was you kikyo" said inuyasha as he interrupted kikyo in mid sentence, he jumped down and gently picked up kagomes hand which looks small inside his. "Inuyasha?" kagome asked nervously but hope rising inside her. "Kagome, I want you to be my mate. For now and forever." kagome lowered her head and started to shake. 'I smell salt. oh no... I made her cry!' thought inuyasha " ohh don't cry kagome and please don't..." inuyasha never finished that sentence, kagome tugged his beads to her level and kissed him sweetly before he could understand what just happened, kagome then let go for air. "You baka, I'm crying tears of joy." kagome said between kisses. they kissed passitonly for a few seconds before kikyo screamed and pulled inuyasha away but still on his feet and came in between them " YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE KISS HIM AGAIN!" before inuyasha could do anything more to prevent a full out priestess slaughter, kagome pushed inuyasha down on this butt, turned toward that kinky-hohehehe and punched her right in the face so hard she was with swirls for eyes. Inuyhasha was so surprised by what happened he sat on his butt looking like a big baka inu. "Come on inuyasha. Let's go home." kagome said sweetly as if she did not just PHYISICALY PUNCH KIKYO IN THE FACE and inuyasha was ok with it. As the silver haired boy stood up and slipped his hand into his mate they said in unison "I love you" then inuyasha jumped away with kagome to the god tree. And kissed until the screen fads to black. But inuyasha stopped and stared at his love and ask "kagome, how did sneak behind me without me knowing you were there?" kagome giggled and rapped her arms around his neck then kissed him until he forgot. Then fades to black again (hehe like in the show) FIN.

*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*5*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A/N

My second fic is complete. I FEEL SO HAPPY! So you know R&R and I do not own this Badass anime. No this belongs to the amazing manga goddess Rumiko Takashi!

READ AND PROSPER- owlhead20

Ps: LOOK AT MY OWL FACE (OvO) I know… it is awesome!


End file.
